Titans of Justice
by JP-Rider
Summary: The sidekicks of respected heroes of the Justice League have formed a new team. RobStar, BBRae, SuperboyxMegan


Justice League Watchtower, June 11th

10:54am

Batman is sitting on the watchtower computer as Superman comes by.

"So, is your kid ready for this?" Superman asked his brooding friend, whom replies "Clark, you know how Dick is ready for this? He's going to be the leader of this team."

"I thought Conner was supposed to be leader?"

"Clark, you know why we picked Robin to lead." He said with a sarcastic tone, not surprising.

"Ok Bruce, but can Conner be second in command, just to be fair?"

"Have it your way."

Superman patted the dark knight, which doesn't please the brooding hero "I knew I could get threw to you!" He said cheerfully.

Batman just scoffs it off.

Zatanna's place, Los Angeloes, CA,

11:10am

"Rachel? Are you ready?" Said the mistress of magic herself, Zatanna. She is calling out to her protégé. Rachel Roth is feeling very uneasy about going to the Justice League to meet other teen heroes. Sure she's heard of Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, but Rachel doesn't know if they'll gonna like her.

"I'm not sure if I want to go, Z." Rachel said in a monotone voice.

Zatanna replied to her "I know your nervous Rachel, but you have to go. Batman's orders."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Rachel, of course they'll like you. I mean, who knows, maybe you'll meet a special someone."

"Like that's gonna happened." Rachel replied in a sarcastic tone.

**Name: Rachel Roth**

**Alias: Raven**

**Age: 15**

**Partner: Zatanna**

Vixen's appartment, Detroit, MA,

11:10am

Garfield Logan is packing up his stuff for the trip to the watchtower. He was excited that he's been recogmended to join along side with the Justice League of America. After he packed all of his stuff, he looked at two picture frames: one is his deceased parents and him before the incident, and the other is him and his old merc families. He still has their tags, as a memory of them.

"Coming, Logan?" Said Vixen who has a thick African accent.

"I'm coming, Mari." Respond the brown haired boy.

**Name: Garfield Mark Logan**

**Alias: Beastboy**

**Age: 15**

**Partner: Vixen**

S.T.A.R. Labs, Steel City, USA

11:10am

"Alright Vic, time to go!" Said the man in a metallic body suit.

"Coming Steel!" Replied Victor Stone. The half-man, half-machine is ready to go to make a name for himself as being part of the Justice League.

**Name: Victor Stone**

**Alias: Cyborg**

**Age: 18**

**Partner: Steel**

Themyscira, Paradise Island

11:10am

Koriand'r lived in Paradise Island for 3 months after the Justice League rescued her from the Citidal, since then Wonder Woman and WonderGirl took her in to Paradise Island to become an Amazon. Now she is ready to become part of the Allies of Justice.

"Kori, lets go!" Called out Donna, "We're going to the Watchtower without you if you don't hurry up!"

Kori couldn't help but giggled to her best friend. Now she's going to meet new friends.

"Oh I can't wait to meet our fellow pears with powers!"

"Yeah." Wonder Woman said, then thought 'Hope Roy, and Wally, knows when to keep it in their pants. Kori's too innocent for a relationship.'

**Name: Kori "Koriand'r" Anders**

**Alias: Starfire**

**Age: 16**

**Resident of Paradise Island**

**Name: Donna Troy**

**Alias: WonderGirl**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: Wonder Woman**

Hall of Justice, Washington, D.C.

11:20am

Dick, Roy, Wally, Garth, Conner, and Megan are getting ready for their transportation to the Watchtower.

"Everyone excited for the day?" Asked Wally, whose already fast pacing around the halls.

"Always ready, KF." Dick replies.

"Same here, old chum." Aqualad agreed.

"Agreed." Conner broadly noted.

"This is exciting!" Megan said with enthusiasm "I've only been to Earth for 2 years with uncle J'onn and now were going to be part of this team!"

"Calm down, Miss M." Roy calmly said, "Lets just go."

The six all teleported to the Justice League watchtower from the Halls of Justice.

**Name: Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**Alias: Robin**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: Batman**

**Name: Conner Kent/Kon-El**

**Alias: Superboy**

**Age: 16(2 Years old)**

**Partner: Superman**

**Name: Wally West**

**Alias: Kid Flash**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: The Flash**

**Name: Roy Harper**

**Alias: Speedy**

**Age: 17**

**Partner: Green Arrow**

**Name: Garth**

**Alias: Aqualad**

**Age: 17**

**Partner: Aquaman**

**Name: M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse**

**Alias: Miss Martian**

**Age: 15**

**Partner: Martian Manhunter**

Justice League Watchtower

11:25am

All the teens with superpowers are all accounted for. Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire are all accounted for.

Superman, along side with Batman and Wonder Woman, about to give out a speech "Greetings, young heroes. As you all know, the Justice League has chosen you kids, no, adolescents, to be part of this new team for young heroes. We call it, the Teen Titans Initiative. Each of you have extrodinary skills, abilities, trained by the best, and are givin a chance to get away from your parents." The teens laughed, "Anyway, Black Canary has volunteer to be the team's instructor; she's here to hear all of your personal problems. Also Batman and Martian Manhunter will be in charge of giving out missions that you can only operate. And finally, the league has chosened Robin to be your leader, and as leader of the Titans, he will give mission reports to Black Canary as she will report it on JLA records. That's it for the briefing, now go ahead and mingle with your new friends."

As Superman finished, the teen heroes start to mingle...

I do not own the DC universe

Please Review


End file.
